


love, love, love

by donghalbae



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral, Smut, Teasing, a.c.e - Freeform, byeongkwan pillow princess, byeongkwan power bottom, byeongkwan sehyoon, sehyoon pleasure top, wowkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghalbae/pseuds/donghalbae
Summary: Sehyoon and Byeongkwan spend a rainy afternoon together.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Kudos: 70





	love, love, love

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello i hope you’ll enjoy this !! again I wrote this in a day so this is unedited. I’ve noticed that we don’t have enough wowkwan smut so I decided to write some more ^_^ enjoy🧡

it was a typical afternoon; Byeongkwan came home after an exhausting day of college, showering almost immediately and freshening himself up before he made dinner. Sehyoon returned later than the boy, embracing him as soon as he enters their shared flat. 

Byeongkwan sighs into Sehyoon’s neck, noting with a slight hum when he breathed the older’s scent in that he smells different. 

“did you buy a new cologne?” the boy asks as he pulls away. Sehyoon hums, feeling at his back pocket to retrieve a small perfume bottle. 

“it was on sale. I was curious so I copped it anyway,” he smiles. Byeongkwan grabs the product, reading the label as he nods. “what do you think?”

“I like it.” he says. “it’s a bit different than the one you usually wear but this one’s nice too.” he places a quick kiss on Sehyoon’s lips.

the rain started to pour outside, Byeongkwan frowns because he wanted to go on an evening walk before it turned dark. Sehyoon smiles on the other hand, as he had insisted on staying in after his boyfriend begs him to walk with him. 

Sehyoon had always loved rainy days, especially after he’d moved in with the love of his life. there are endless possibilities; Sehyoon could experiment new recipes to cook for the both of them with his little knowledge of cooking, Byeongkwan could sit in front of the tv switching the channels for ten minutes straight and get frustrated when he can’t settle on which station to watch, so Sehyoon could join in and cuddle him instead. 

it’s those sweet moments with Byeongkwan he cherishes the most, no matter how small. 

the pair sat on their bed, watching the tv peacefully as the small pitter of the rain could be heard soundly from their window. Sehyoon leaned against the headboard, holding his boyfriend that sat between his legs, leaning softly against his chest. Sehyoon started to play with Byeongkwan’s hair, averting his attention from the tv completely. Byeongkwan whined softly at the touch. the older buried his nose into the crook of Byeongkwan’s neck, sighing.

“you smell good,” he says, feeling at the boy’s hair. his hands start to roam to Byeongkwan’s neck, down to his shoulder and abdomen. the boy leaned into his touch.

Byeongkwan hums. “I smell like this everyday, Sehni.” he giggles. 

“you smell better today, I don’t know why,” Sehyoon groans, his hands reaching lower to rub at the boy’s thighs, grinning as he felt the boy squirm slightly. 

Sehyoon starts to place kisses along the boy’s jaw, nipping at his skin lightly to make the boy writhe in place. he starts to palm at Byeongkwan’s groin, drinking up the moans it resulted in. the boy felt his sweatpants feel tighter, trying to urge Sehyoon on. the older complies, sliding his hand underneath the fabric, grabbing ahold of his length. Sehyoon swipes his thumb across the tip, spreading his precum around playfully. 

“we’ve barely started and you’re so wet already,” Sehyoon teases, giving it an experimental pump. Byeongkwan lets out a breathy moan and bucks his hips at the contact. “so eager to cum for me, aren’t you?”

Sehyoon licks at the smaller’s neck, biting into the soft spot behind his ear softly. his free hand comes up to feel at Byeongkwan’s chest, teasing his nipple. 

_“shit,”_ Byeongkwan mutters under his breath. 

Sehyoon hums a slight disapproval. “words.” he clicked his tongue. 

Byeongkwan shivers. “yes, I’m sorry,” he whines.

_“good boy.”_ Sehyoon purrs against his ear. he pulls away from Byeongkwan’s length and puts his fingers into his own mouth, moaning as he tastes the salty substance. _“you taste wonderful,”_ he comments. Byeongkwan blushes furiously. Sehyoon was always good with his words, and it applies so well during sex. “I can never get enough.”

Sehyoon tugs at Byeongkwan’s pants, desperate to get them off. the boy helps him, lifting his butt to let Sehyoon remove them quicker. once the lower half of his body was naked, Sehyoon went back to pumping the boy peacefully, chuckling as Byeongkwan squirms under his touch uncontrollably. 

“baby, _goddamn,”_ Sehyoon pumps him faster, watching as the boy bites his lip in order to stay quiet. the walls of their flat aren’t convenient for making particular noises and Byeongkwan is, loud, so much so that they’ve gotten stares from their next door neighbors the morning after. “you sound so pretty,” Sehyoon says nonetheless, driving Byeongkwan absolutely insane. 

“Sehyoon...” he whines. 

Sehyoon grins, rubbing at Byeongkwan’s nipple and tweaking them abruptly, making the boy scream. Byeongkwan puts a hand on his mouth immediately, his eyes as wide as saucers. Sehyoon laughs.

“are you crazy?” Byeongkwan scolds him. “what if they file a complaint,” 

Sehyoon hums. “its our place and we’re paying our rent every month baby. if they have a problem with it then it’s on them,” he says. “besides,” Sehyoon trails his tongue on the nape of Byeongkwan’s neck, _“I love when you scream for me.”_

he pumps Byeongkwan hard and fast, drinking up the younger’s moans. Byeongkwan feels the familiar heat pool in his stomach. he closes his shaky legs as he squirms in place, a wave of pleasure hitting his body. Sehyoon spreads his legs once more, forcing them open.

“fuck-“ 

“come for me baby I wanna taste it,” Sehyoon bites his lip as he watches Byeongkwan melt under his touch. how pretty. 

Byeongkwan spills into Sehyoon’s hand, his jaw slacking, breathing heavily. Sehyoon hums, collecting the substance on his fingers and sucking them clean as he stares into Byeongkwan’s tired eyes.

“goddamn you taste  _good,”_ Sehyoon groans. Byeongkwan turns around and pulls him in for a messy kiss, moaning into his mouth. 

“you always make me feel so good.” Byeongkwan says after he pulls away. 

Sehyoon places his hand on the back of Byeongkwan’s neck, caressing it softly. he looks into Byeongkwan’s eyes, taking a minute just to admire the boy in front of him. he looks ruined, his cheeks are dusted a rosy red, and his eyes are half lidded as he pants slightly, still calming down from his high. Byeongkwan’s hands find their way to Sehyoon’s trousers, trying to get them off. 

Sehyoon presses his hands against Byeongkwan’s, “It’s okay,” 

“I want to.” Byeongkwan insists. 

Sehyoon never really liked to receive because he can never last long, and that has caused problems with his previous partners in the past. he’d talked about it to Byeongkwan early on in their relationship and the boy had never seemed to have a problem with it, so they settled with the pleasure top and pillow princess way. however these days Byeongkwan had been wanting to see what Sehyoon would look like when he climaxed, he wanted to try something new.

“please?” the boy pouts, looking at Sehyoon through his lashes. 

“are you sure about this?” Sehyoon asks, looking for any trace of doubt in Byeongkwan’s face. fortunately, he found none. 

“I am.” 

with that, Sehyoon gives him a nod of approval, allowing the boy to pull his pants down and palm at his growing erection. Sehyoon shivers at the contact, throwing his head back. Byeongkwan was enjoying every second of it. the boy dives into Sehyoon’s neck, sucking and licking at the supple skin as he pulls his underwear off, throwing it carelessly across the room.

Byeongkwan pulls away, proceeding to wrap his hand around Sehyoon’s length, resulting in a breathy whine. Byeongkwan slides down, his head dipping to give Sehyoon’s length a teasing lick. 

“Kwan,  _ fuck,”  _ he curses, shutting his eyes closed. 

Byeongkwan ignores him, taking more of Sehyoon into his mouth, appreciating the sounds it produced. he takes him in slowly, bobbing his head at a comfortable pace. his hand comes to rub at the area he can’t fit into his mouth. Sehyoon gasps and bucks his hips forward slightly, his hand reaching to grab a handful of Byeongkwan’s hair softly, encouraging him on. he watches as his own cock disappears into Byeongkwan’s mouth, sighing into the feeling. 

Byeongkwan pops off, licking a stripe from the base of his dick and engulfing him whole once more, driving Sehyoon insane. the boy looks at Sehyoon’s half lidded eyes in awe, watching as he melts in his hold alone. Byeongkwan pops off a second time, pumping Sehyoon fast and hard. Sehyoon curses, slacking his jaw and throwing his head back.

“are you gonna come for me, baby?” Byeongkwan teases, his free hand reaching to fondle Sehyoon’s balls. the older nods, opening his eyes to meet Byeongkwan’s gaze. the boy chuckles. “I thought you said you were quick,” he coos. 

“I, _shit,_ I’m gonna-“

“if you’re not gonna come for me I might as well have to  _ get it,”  _ Byeongkwan cuts him off, pumping him faster, if possible. 

Sehyoon gasps as he finishes, white liquid spurting into Byeongkwan’s hand. the boy pumps him through it, leaning forward to pull Sehyoon in for a filthy kiss.

_“good boy,”_ he whispers into Sehyoon’s lips. “I should suck you off more often.” Byeongkwan says, grinning. “you looked really cute,”

Sehyoon blushes furiously. “I did not,”

“yes you did,” Byeongkwan smiles. he gets off of the bed and stretches his clean hand out for Sehyoon to grab. “come on, let’s clean up.” 

they hop into the shower, allowing the warm water to rinse over their cold bodies. Byeongkwan grabs the shampoo bottle and squeezes a reasonable amount into his hands, lathering it up and massaging it into Sehyoon’s hair. Sehyoon sighs at the feeling, his hands resting on Byeongkwan’s hips. he feels so loved and cared for in Byeongkwan’s hold, he wouldn’t trade it for the entire world. 

once they’ve stepped out of the shower and dried themselves off, they went to change into comfortable clothes. Byeongkwan walks into the kitchen to make some tea, filling an empty kettle with water and putting it onto the stove. Sehyoon comes from behind him and embraces Byeongkwan into a hug, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

“you know I’m in love with you, right?” Sehyoon breathes. 

“oh wait, what, _no,_ for real?” Byeongkwan pretends to be shocked, giggling after. “of course I know, dummy.”

“I was just making sure,” 

they stay like that for a while, smiling. 

“I’m glad I met you.” Byeongkwan tells him. 

Sehyoon hums. “me too,” he presses a soft kiss into Byeongkwan’s cheek. “I wish we could stay like this forever.” 

“I do too, but,” the kettle starts to whistle. “I’ve got tea to make, darling, so move.” he pushes Sehyoon away softly, laughing. 

“and you owe me cuddles too,” Sehyoon says. 

**Author's Note:**

> sehyoon’s teaser for stand by you dropped just now !! support our boys💜 i hope you enjoyed reading this! again i wrote this to distract myself from writing my big angsty wowkwan fic hehe so please look forward to it !! comments and kudos are as always, highly appreciated 🧡


End file.
